User talk:Run4urLife!
Questions? Leave me a message here! The Rules: *No spam here *Minimize abuse *If you want to make a complaint, do so politely. Otherwise, I'm at risk of ignoring you. Post below the line: ---- Fanon You gonna write any L4D fanon? //--TehK 22:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Not right now. I have lectures in the morning, need sleep. //--Run4urLife! 22:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Riley I seen that post you did as Riley! You used the words "Childish" in it! Is that some sort of reference to me! Your such a semi-pro asshole (lol)! //--TehK 22:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Not quite. I just thought graffiti with an Alien Rifle was something Riley would do. And I assume you heard about the Mothership Zeta DLC (all DLC coming to PS3 :D). What're the odds there'll be an Alien Rifle? //--Run4urLife! 22:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::100%. They already took the BCR-4/Tesla Pistol (Combined to make Tesla Cannon) and Impact (It is in the files for Broken Steel). They even took Vegas! They are gonna take the Alien Rifle! //--TehK 23:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I bet theres gonna be a perk called "Anal Probe". LOL. //--TehK 23:02, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They stole my idea for Ghouls using weapons too (I posted it on Zilabus' RP site). The next thing will be an Enclave Super-Soldier Project that modifies kidnapped Wastelanders, and the best one abandons the Enclave. I bet that perk'll make you walk funny. //--Run4urLife! 23:05, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Grr post as Riley, I seen you post as Jacob and Jackal! //--TehK 19:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Mothership Zeta Leaked Mothership Zeta screen: http://members.iinet.net.au/~amills/MMMF3-Wanamingo.jpg //--TehK 23:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Jeezis! Its like a Goomba gone terribly wrong! //--Run4urLife! 11:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. //--TehK 11:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, post as me in the thing you posted about Brens death and say I said OSSIM. //--TehK 13:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, you like it then. I kinda just wanted everyone standing there in stunned silence. //--Run4urLife! 13:20, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hang on! That screenshot looks like a Wannamingo! They're not aliens!!1!!1!! //--Run4urLife! 14:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Advertising Go advertise this on the fallout fanon wiki.. //--TehK 16:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) It's on both our userpages. As I've said to other users who like advertising, keep it to the Userpages. I already told Fniff about it, and a few Run4urLife! 16:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Get Fniff to join lol.. Zilabus made a forum page to advertise! Grr! //--TehK 16:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::Actually.. don't get Fniff to join.. //--TehK 16:58, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. The thing is, Zilabus' RP Site actually had to do with Fallout. //--Run4urLife! 17:04, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::grrrr //--TehK 17:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) 2 more days until Bort decides that he will leave again for another week. :D You know the thing you put on the main page of Fallout Fanon? You shouldn't keep that there, cus some RPs take place before or after.. //--TehK 17:46, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I put down that people should feel free to write things set before or after that. Its mostly for sorting out whether or not you should write an article in the past tense etc etc. //--Run4urLife! 18:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Screw it, I removed it. It was already confusing people. //--Run4urLife! 18:40, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Anyway, I'm nearly finished with Adam Gibson! //--Run4urLife! 18:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I have found out how to make an interactive map in an article. Gonna find out how to get that feature here and in the fallout fanon wiki. //--TehK 19:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Fniff crashes into the wiki. Fniff1 19:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hello.. //--TehK 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Map of Manhattan w:User:Teh Krush/fanonmap1 //--TehK 19:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't have everything unfortunately.. :( //--TehK 19:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's pretty nifty. //--Run4urLife! 19:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Sawn-off Quad Beam You like my Quad-Beam?? I photoshopped it so it is much smaller! (Compare it to http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tri-Beam_Laser_Rifle.png) //--TehK 23:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm. I like it. //--Run4urLife! 06:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Like the new pic? //--TehK 20:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Next time you post as Riley, he will have this gun. K? k. //--TehK 21:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) DOOO U LIEK IT OR NOT! //--TehK 21:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Groovy, as Ash said in Evil Dead. //--Run4urLife! 21:19, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Muahahahahahaha! Random wires ftw. //--TehK 21:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Karen Sometime during the End, or All My Sins Remembered, kill Karen. K? k. Just find a way to add her in, and kill her.. EPICLY. Also, Riley is with you guys in that RP, so add him lol. //--TehK 22:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmmm. Working on how to kill her off now. Would you prefer Jacob or Jackal to do the deed? Jackal has never killed someone with a speaking part. Jacob's gonna kill Bren Tenkage, as you read on his Talk. //--Run4urLife! 22:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lol. Maybe Bren is suddenly working with her (no)! Also, if Kuhblam is smart (he is), Dutch MAY just be neutral, or turn on you (Karen is a Black-Op, and so is he). Dutch may have more chance of turning if it's Jackal trying to kill her.. Maybe both characters? Jackal may lose some more skin, and smell like burnt meat for a while though.. lol. //--TehK 22:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::Jackal vs. Karen, Dutch joins on her side, and we get Jacob vs. Dutch Round II. Intriguing. //--Run4urLife! 22:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Lol.. Oh and, edit Jacobs page, replace the Allies section with this.. (it needs updating): Allies *Timothy Hughes *Wallace Ranik *Hal Carter *Alex Vain *Samantha Vain *Hannah Hamilton *Jay P. Ramsey *Roland Rockfort *Riley Alan *Stefanie McRae *Conor Strauss *Weston Foster *Cerebral Jack (Little Jacob, due to many shared traits) *Jackal (more of an anti-hero, but its the thought that counts) //--TehK 22:51, 22 May 2009 (UTC) You left some folks out n00b. //--Run4urLife! 22:54, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Who? I just added Riley and edited the names of the others (and Strauss isn't in teh Claws anymore) //--TehK 22:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Noob! I had Riley on the list! You have it TWICE! Muahahahahahaha! //--TehK 22:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::No I don't. //--Run4urLife! 23:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You did a moment ago.. also do you want an Ion Rifle?? //--TehK 23:01, 22 May 2009 (UTC)